return_of_mobiusfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael the Cat
Michael is an ex-fiance of Sabrina. He is the stepfather of Kiara until Sabrina was force to remarry him. A lying, scheming, nasty man who likes to ruin everyone's life. He was hated by Kiara until Sonic and the gang find out that Michael was using Sabrina to get Kiara. Past Life Michael was divorce by Sabrina after finding about his affairs. He wants another chance but rejects him, is no longer to be with her. Few days later, Michael discovered that Sabrina is in new relationship with her friend, Ray. As jealously, Michael set Sabrina on fire, though he claimed it to be his family's doing and that he tried to save her. Ray rescued Sabrina and she left Michael, moving to Starlight City. History Strike again Michael visits the Sabrina's home and finds the door open. When Sabrina him, she screams and orders him out. It is revealed they were husband and wife from an arranged marriage when Michael was 18 and Michael's family had poured oil on her and set her on fire. Michael says it was his family, not him, and he attempted to save her, revealing bad scarring on his body. Kiara's father Ray return home, and Ray attacks Michael, punching him twice. After Michael returns, Kiara hides in her room and Ray's friend Darren ask to speak to Michael, and when he visits, he finds out that Sabrina and Michael had been divorce since 20 years before Sabrina married Ray and is still seeing her, meaning he was always there. He gives his blessing for them to be married. After he leaves, Kiara watches him out of the window in her room. It revealed that Sabrina had told Kiara everything about Michael, especially what happen from 20 years past. Tearing apart Michael discovers that Ray and Sabrina had a daughter, Kiara. He attempted to abduct her, but was saved by Sabrina, forbidden him to keep away from her. Later, Sabrina tells Sonic and friends about Michael, she was married when she was 18 but then separated after discovering about his affairs behind her back. After that, the gang began comfort Sabrina and Kiara. Meanwhile, Michael had came to see Sabrina and began to violated. It believed that he was behind everyone's secret. Sabrina makes out that he is sleeping with Michael. So Darren and Ray then kidnap Michael in an attempt to scare him away. Ray threatens to pour petrol over Michael, though it is only water and leaves him unharmed. When Ray returns home, Michael has cuts on his face and blames it on Ray. Sabrina believes Michael and Ray is rejected from his home. Michael looks at Kiara and Kiara coldly turns away and goes to her dad comforted him that he could get new life when reunited. Remarried Ray and Sabrina separated, Sabrina began her relationship with Michael, Kiara becomes resentful and furious of Michael and Sabrina's happy reunions. Sabrina tries be honest to Kiara, but refuses, tells her that Ray was the one who loves hCategory:MalesCategory:CatsCategory:Villainser. Later, Ray lets Kiara to live in apartment on her own after paying a very cheap rent for her and the other young people and allows her friends to live in with her as roommates. Later Sabrina discovers that Kiara was living In the apartment alone, she visits and has few of her staff to make feel like home.Category:Recurring characters